


Talkshow

by widowsgf (elaaden)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf
Summary: Rhys goes on a morning talkshow.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 27





	Talkshow

**Author's Note:**

> just some silly thing i wrote at 12 am instead of sleeping. they/them pronouns for lorelei and zer0

“I do not like this.”

“It’s just an interview, Ze.”

Rhys checked his appearance in the mirror for a moment, admiring the sleek black suit he was wearing accompanied by a red tie and his robotic arm peaking out underneath the cuffs of the jacket. He reached up to straighten the tie, stretching his neck out a bit.

They caught Zer0’s reflection in the mirror. They flashed a bright red ‘:/’ emoticon at him. “I know what you’re thinking, the last one for Morning Meridian… did not go so well.” Rhys attempted to defend himself. “I practiced for this one, I promise.”

“Public appearances will put a target on your back.” Zer0 spoke in non-haiku words, something Rhys was growing accustomed to. They rarely slipped into the form of speech when it was just the two of them - they had been together so long, it was just something they both grew used to.

“Discretion, I know, but they offered free breakfast!” Rhys said with a shrug, then turned to face Zer0, who was now flashing a red ellipsis at him on their visor. “I can’t say no to free food!”

Zer0’s shoulders moved slightly, and Rhys came to realize they were chuckling at him. He shrugged nonchalantly, then turned back to the mirror behind him to check his appearance one last time. Lorelei would never let him live it down if he went on an ECHOcast show with a piece of food stuck in his teeth.

"You are very easily persuaded into doing things.” Zer0 remarked, crossing their arms over their chest as they watched Rhys in the mirror. Rhys glanced up at them in the mirror as he straightened his tie. “I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing.”

"Don’t tell me you’ve never done something just because you were hungry.” Rhys said with a knowing glance at his partner.

Zer0 didn’t respond; just simply flashed a bright red ‘:|’ face at Rhys.

The silence between the two didn’t last long. A few moments later, as Zer0 was pulling Rhys away from the mirror, Lorelei appeared in the room with a smug grin on their face. “Hey! Looking, uh... good, Rhys.” They said awkwardly, casting an amused glance at Zer0, who flashed a ‘:)’ emoticon at the commander.

"You think so?" Rhys said nervously, self consciously running a hand through his hair and fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt. "There's nothing on my face, is there? What about in my teeth?" Lorelei furrowed their brows when Rhys bared his teeth for them to look. Rhys was possibly the most self conscious person Lorelei ever met, but they would humor the man, though. He _was_ their boss.

"Nope, you're fine, Rhys." Lorelei assured him with a forced smile, then reached out to pat him on the shoulder a bit too hard. They practically knocked the wind out of Rhys. "Make sure you don't embarrass yourself this time, alright?"

"When have I _ever_ embarrassed myself, Lorelei?"

Lorelei and Zer0 both exchanged looks with each other that did not go unnoticed by Rhys. Zer0 turned to their partner with a ':)' emoticon displayed on their visor, then looked at Lorelei and the smiley face changed to 'LOL.' Lorelei shoulders started to shake a bit as they chuckled, shaking their head at Rhys. "Not even going to answer that one." They said.

"I think that would be wise." Zer0 remarked, smiley face displayed brightly on their visor.

Before Rhys could even answer, there was a newfound presence in the room. The door suddenly swung open and in stepped a very short woman wearing a pantsuit and holding a clipboard. She looked up from her clipboard at Rhys, and forced the fakest smile Rhys had ever seen, but that was all business was, wasn't it? Fake smiles and over the top kindness to win people over. "Mr. Strongfork? You're on in five!"

"And with that, I am going to go grab some popcorn and watch this from the audience." Lorelei remarked with a grin and a wink. "See you later, Rhys."

Rhys watched both the pantsuit lady and Lorelei leave the room, closing the door behind them as they left. Rhys turned to Zer0 and let out a very long breathe of air through his nose, absentmindedly reaching to fix the cuffs of his dress shirt. "Okay, okay... I can do this, right? I'm charismatic!" Rhys tried to psych himself up. "I'm great on television! Definitely not afraid of... people all over the planet and beyond watching me talk!"

Zer0 flashed a frown emoticon at Rhys, reaching out to grab their partner by the shoulders and attempt to lean down to his height a bit. Rhys felt Zer0 press the somewhat cold carbon fiber of their helmet to his forehead. This was the closest thing the two ever got to displays of affection when not in the confines of either Rhys' apartment or Zer0's bunk aboard Sanctuary III, yet it somehow made some of the tension wash away. Rhys let out a deep breathe and nodded as he pulled away from Zer0. "I can do this. I'm just gonna... walk out there, and...!-"

"Mr. Strongfork, we're live!"

"Shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr


End file.
